My Unicorn
by Wincing The Night Away
Summary: What happens when you combine Emmett, Alice, Bella, tattoos and an overprotective cranky Edward? R&R Another one of my random stories ;P Bad summary sorry...


_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or tattoos!_

_This is a betaed version of My Unicorn….hope ya'll like this better! Thanks to my beta and awesome friend, Susi aka. Susianna! Who was really pissed off at me for not sending it to her before I posted it...so thank you Susi!_

_Okay, another one of my strange stories, please don't be too judgemental, I'm just doing this for fun. Okay? Great! ;P Here we go!_

* * *

My Unicorn

Bella's POV

"No way! No way in hell! Are you insane Emmett!?" Edward shouted at Emmett's smirking face. I knew he was seconds away from killing him for even thinking what he had in mind; it wasn't really hard to guess.

"Relax bro, it will only hurt her for a second and tattoos last forever." Emmett grinned widely; oh how he loved torturing him this way.

"Argh!" Edward yelled stated and ran furiously out the door. Alice was playing with my hair; though I didn't really enjoy it. Sometimes my dear friend Alice was like the devil in human form or vampire.

"Oh Edward don't be such a baby!" Alice chirped from behind me. "We'll write your name in it!"

"Oh yeah that would be great, nothing says 'I love you' like a skull with your name on it's forehead." Emmett mumbled disappointed.

"There's not going to be a skull in that tattoo!" Edward roared; he was so angry it looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. My poor Edward. This was all of course to Emmett's great amusement.

"So there's going to be a tattoo." Emmett said smirking more to torture him. A growl built up in Edward's chest and he tightened his fists.

"She is not getting a tattoo." He pressed out between clenched teeth.

"Don't I get a say?" I muttered low, not really wanting to interrupt their fight, but it was after all my skin.

"NO!" They both shouted at me and I sank down in my chair, Alice still playing with my hair, but then she stopped and skipped over to them.

"I have a say in this." She said firmly and they both scowled at her. Emmett looked worried. Edward moved his scowl to Emmett then back at Alice. They were really pissing him of right now. I felt sorry for him, but it was kinda his fault he reacted the way he did. "I decide what's going to be tattooed on our dear Bella, since that is the only way she's going to get one." She smirked and looked proud of herself and skipping back to me continuing her game of torture.

"No!" Edward roared and ran over to us and pulled me out from her arms. Alice glared murderously at Edward. He was so dead. She lunged at him and Emmett's big hands saved me just before I was turned into human pudding. I was angry, which surprised Emmett.

"How 'bout we go get that tattoo, while the cats fight, huh?" He said and grinned, I scowled at him, but it turned into a smirk, which made a smile appear on his face. Secretly, I had always wanted a tattoo, but my fear of needles didn't really help.

"Let's do it." I whispered so low, trying to hide it from Edward. He pulled me on his back. And as soon as we stepped out the door, I could hear Esme yelling at them for scraping the floor.

"So, what does the little lady want?" Emmett asked as he ran to…somewhere.

I couldn't hold my mouth shut any longer then 2 seconds. "I want a unicorn!" I squealed, and he instantly stopped and dropped me to the ground.

"A Unicorn?! Why don't you just get a chipmunk?" He cried, looking like I had insulted his pride or something. I crossed my arms and scowled at him. "Can you get a black unicorn at least?" He asked, widening his eyes and I nodded slightly. He grabbed my arms to put me back on his back again.

"But!" I said and paused, trying to make it dramatic. "It has to have green eyes." I muttered and smirked internal.

"Sure." He agreed, but then he didn't move. Oh no, he caught me. He pulled me down from his back again.

"What?" I muttered, trying to seem innocent.

"Why don't we give 'im bronze hair too and name him Edward!?" He jumped up and down, and clapped his hands like a little girl. And then looked very serious. "Bella!" He said and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me. "You. Are. Not. Getting. An. Edward. Tattoo!" He let go of me, and I tripped over my own feet from dizziness.

"EMMETT!" Alice's familiar voice cried in the distant.

"Oh crap, let's run!" He grinned widely and threw me on his back.

"You can't run Emmett! I will get you!" She shrieked and I felt her touch my back, pulling me off Emmett. I screamed, terrified to fall out of her grip. She sighed heavily and muttered something about ungrateful humans and carried me over her shoulder. Emmett ran ahead, but turned quickly and came back to us.

"Alice!" Emmett complained, drawing out her name, "She's getting a unicorn. End of story." Alice stared at her brother. "What?! It was her idea!!" She raised her eyebrows, Emmett looked frustrated. She set me down and looked into my eyes.

"Is it your idea, with the unicorn?" She asked and scowled suspicious. I nodded care fully and a grin appeared on her face.

"Oh, I love unicorns!" She squealed and hugged me tightly. "Which colour?"

"Black!" Emmett shouted, and Alice shot him a glare. "She agrees, but guess what colour she wants on it's, or should I say his, eyes?" Alice gasped and stared at me with big eyes.

"No way." She said and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh yes way, sis, and his hair is bronze, and we shall name him…" He drummed on his stomach. "Edward!! Ooo, What a surprise?" He put his hands on each side of his face and squished his face, looking like a fish.

"AWWWWwww!" Alice squealed and squeezed me tighter. "Alice-no-air..." She squished me one last time and let go of me. "That's so cute! Iiiiiiikkk!" Both Emmett and I had to cover our ears from her high pitch screams. "Oh please, please, please let me draw the sketch?!" She cried and I nodded quickly before she hurt anyone. She sat down and scribbled furiously on a piece of paper, so quick it could've caught fire. I looked over at Emmett who looked pleased when he saw that the unicorn had visible muscles and a sharp horn. And on the back of the unicorn sat a female. I gasped. That looked exactly like me. I blushed deep scarlet.

"Awesome Ali!" Emmett boomed. "But those muscles are way too big to be Edward's." I glared at him and he mouthed a 'what'.

"No Emmett, it's perfect." Alice smiled, satisfied with herself. She looked over at Emmett who was grinning like a brainless moron.

"Where are the needles?" He glared at her.

"Needle what?" She glared at him. "Oh, those needles, got 'em!" He grinned proud like a little child.

"Got the pain killers?" Alice asked while putting a creepy looking thingy with a needle at the end. My head begun spinning and Emmett sat down and crossed his legs, forcing me to lie with my face down on his thigh, but I crawled farther up so my face was in the grass instead. I got three pills and a water bottle to swallow them with. I didn't question anything, just did as I was told.

After 10 minutes of Alice sketching the drawing on the small of my back, I was beginning to feel numb and a low buzzing noise came from behind me. I began to try to turn around, but Emmett was holding me still. I felt a strange numb stinging on my back, and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was lying in Edward's familiar room, both Emmett and Alice staring at me, and grinning like idiots.

"Do you want to see it?" She squealed and was so exited she almost threw the mirror at me. When I saw it I began to cry. It was so pretty. It looked realistic and around the unicorn and the girl (Edward and me) there were blood red roses and underneath it said 'Edward and Bella' with the most elegant script, Edwards. I squealed with delight and hugged and kissed both Emmett and Alice. I couldn't wait to show it to Edward…if he didn't kill anyone of course.

* * *

I know...I kinda suck, but people! Please leave a review or pm me of what you think should happen! I had a really hard time ending this one so please help me! I really appreciate you reading this story! Thank you all so much! Lot's of love!

Kjersti X) REVIEW!! pretty please 0_0 (pleading face...don't really know if it is though..)


End file.
